


tick tock, stop the clock, because I have a feeling that I'm gonna get shot

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drug Use, I am a trans mega enthusiast, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, McDonald's, Mega is part of the itty-bitty titty comittee, Recreational Drug Use, References to vandalism, Selectively Mute Mega for the beginning but then he speaks, Shotgunning, Skeppy likes his titties though, Skeppy low-key has a thing for Mega's voice, Smoking, Smoking in empty parking lots, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, Vaginal Sex, highschool au kind of, parents are not a thing, this was written at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [I was born in a messed up centuryMy favourite flavoured sweets are raspberry and amphetaminesI bought a car, a Beretta age sixteenI brush my teeth with bleach'Cause I ain't got time for cavities]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	tick tock, stop the clock, because I have a feeling that I'm gonna get shot

**Author's Note:**

> so I spent 6 hours writing
> 
> Also for story purposes both are seniors in high school

“Want one?” The boy with dark brown hair held out a packet of Marlboro cigarettes with his left hand, his right one was holding one that had already been lit and was halfway gone. 

The hazel eyed boy, much shorter but about the same age, sighed and nodded. The other smiled and took out a blue Bic lighter, lighting the end and passing it to the shorter one. He tugged the lime green scarf he wore and took a drag from it, blowing out a puff of smoke.

“What’s your name?”

The boy took a notepad from his pocket, putting his foot on the wall behind him and placing the notepad on his thigh before grabbing a ballpoint pen and writing on a blank page before flashing the written words on it. 

“Mega? That’s a cool fucking name.” 

Mega flipped to a page, then showed the pre-written words to the other. ‘Thanks.’

“You’re welcome.” He stuffed the cigarette pack into his pocket and extended his hand. “Ahmed, Zak Ahmed. You can call me Skeppy though.” Skeppy flashed a smile to Mega as he took his hand, giving it a firm shake. The both of them leaned against the cold brick wall of the empty parking lot. It was late, far too late for either of them to be outside. 

“So, what brings you here?” Skeppy asked.

Mega shrugged. 

“You don’t know?” Skeppy chuckled before taking a drag from his cigarette. “Usually people have an excuse, like ‘oh, I’m skipping class’ or ‘oh, my parents would kill me if they find out I’m doing heroin.’” He was obviously joking about the heroin part, but Mega did seem to tense up at the mention of it. 

Skeppy raised an eyebrow. “Dude, I’m joking. I don’t really mind if you come here to do heroin, or whatever you want I guess. I guess you could also do crack or something.” Mega looked away for a second, then down at his notepad before writing something down. 

‘I needed a break.’ 

Skeppy laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I feel you man.” 

They smoked in silence, sitting in the smell of nicotine and various chemicals. 

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” 

Mega shook his head.

“That’s fine, you’re kind of nice to be around.” 

Mega smiled, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, I have to go.” Skeppy took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it to put it out. “It was nice hanging out with you. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow.” Skeppy grinned and waved to Mega, who copied the gesture. 

Mega sighed, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and pressing the cigarette against the wall behind him to put it out before getting off the wall and throwing the cigarette butt on the ground, then turning the corner and walking away.

A few weeks later, here they are.

“Dude, no, I’m serious. He won’t even let me say ‘crap’!” Skeppy gestured wildly with his left arm, then put it in his pocket as he dug out his lighter. He struggled to turn it on for a few seconds and then held the flame up to the end of the cigarette he had put in his mouth. He lit it, then handed the lighter to Mega as he gave the boy an identical cigarette. 

Mega lit it, almost flawlessly actually. It’s as if he’s been practicing. He then handed the lighter back to Skeppy, who seemed to keep rambling on and on about this person he got paired up with for a group project named Darryl, how he apparently couldn’t stand Skeppy’s habit of cursing and how he was pretty much doing the entire project. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, like, I don’t wanna do the work but at least I do a decent bit. He shouldn’t be this bitchy about what I say.” Skeppy rolled his eyes as Mega suddenly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, covering it with a hand and giggling as smoke came out of his nose. Skeppy shouldn’t have found that as cute as he did. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at my pain, that’s rude.” Skeppy jokingly glared daggers at the silent boy, who tried to contain his laughter and waved a hand around as if to apologise. “Nyeh, you’re a dick.” Skeppy huffed, smiling. 

Mega’s eyes widened as he took out a pen, quickly scribbling something down and holding his notepad up. 

‘You are what you eat.’ 

“Oh my god, Mega-“ Skeppy couldn’t finish his sentence and let out a few giggles. 

Mega seemed pleased with himself, smiling a bit. Skeppy regained his composure and put out his cigarette. “Speaking of eating, do you- do you wanna go get something to eat? I’ll pay.” 

Mega thought for a moment.

“Sure.” He spoke in a slightly high pitched, slightly raspy voice.

“Oh! So you can talk! I thought you like, sucked too much dick or something.” 

“Fuck you.”

It shouldn’t be that cute. Skeppy shouldn’t have spent every minute at that McDonald’s thinking of Mega’s voice. Not noticing when he stared at Mega for a second too long, and jumping when Mega pointed out he didn’t eat his fries by oh-so-kindly stealing a few fries from him then poking the sharpest one he could find against Skeppy’s cheek. 

“Wait, what? Sorry, I spaced out.”

“Sure you did, eat your fucking fries, bitch.” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes, going back to eating as his mind wandered once again. He couldn’t stop thinking about the hazel eyed boy’s voice, how sweet it sounded. He wondered how he sounded when he wasn’t being monotone and dull, maybe when he was happy, when he was embarrassed, when he was excited, what his moans sounded like- wait what?

What Skeppy did not expect was that he would soon find out. 

About two, maybe 3 months after smoking with the partially mute boy, he had invited him to his house. His parents were out of town for the day, and wouldn’t be back for at least 2 more days. 

“So then Dave and I like, completely fucking destroyed his entire lawn. I mean he deserved it for calling Vincent an asshole but-“

“Dude, you graffitied his mom’s car.”

“Well, he deserved it.”

“Sure he did.” Mega rolled his eyes, crossing one leg over the over as he laid down on Skeppy’s bed. 

Skeppy didn’t pay attention to it, opening a drawer in his desk. “Hey, Mega?”

“Mhm?” 

“You ever smoked weed?” 

Mega raised an eyebrow, sitting up and crossing his legs. “No, why?” Skeppy held up a transparent bag with something green and brown in it and a few slips of rolling paper. “Do you want to?” 

Mega thought about it for a moment. If he were-

“Yeah.” 

“Awesome.” Skeppy smiled, “I’ll roll them, Clay taught me like, a year ago. He gave me this actually, it’s called Bubble Gum Kush or something.” He got to work, opening the bag and laying down the paper. “He said I’d like it. Dunno. I don’t really smoke weed often, I like cigs more.” 

“Same, we sure do love nicotine and lung cancer huh?” Mega joked as Skeppy rolled the paper into a cylinder, twisting one end and pushing the filling in with the back of a pen before finishing up. “Yeah, runs in the family.” He stuck his tongue out at Mega as he did the same thing to make two identical joints. 

The next few hours went by quickly, with the two boys conversing normally. Well, as normally as you could when the topic of conversation somehow has shifted to ‘what would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?’ and ‘how did a murder investigation go before they knew about DNA?’

“Were they just like, ‘hey, we found a pool of the killer’s blood in that hallway! Oh! Gross. Mop it up. Now back to my hunch…’” Mega rambled on, sitting cross legged about a foot from Skeppy on his bed, not noticing the fact that Skeppy had been staring at his lips for a solid 40 seconds. 

“Mega?” Mega stopped mumbling, his attention shifting entirely to Skeppy. “Yeah?” 

Skeppy leaned a bit closer, “Can I...try something?” Mega nodded almost immediately, not thinking too much of it before Skeppy took a long drag from the joint in his hand before leaning in. 

Mega was confused for a second before he felt warm, slightly chapped lips press against his own. He felt the other exhale into his mouth, filling his own with smoke. He froze before Skeppy pulled away, smoke leaving his mouth slowly,

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to do that for a bit-“ Skeppy began to apologise, leaning away.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mega snapped, taking a drag from his own joint. Skeppy’s eyes widened, did he do something wrong-

Mega held the smoke in his mouth, pushing Skeppy down onto the bed and straddling his waist before locking lips with the tan boy. He exhaled into his mouth, feeling Skeppy freeze before relaxing and cupping Mega’s cheek. The two stayed in that position for a few seconds before Skeppy exhaled through his nose and pulled away. “You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.” Skeppy said with a breathless gasp. 

“You sure that’s the only thing you want to do to me?” Mega smiled and tilted his head, placing his hands on Skeppy’s chest. He felt a warmth rise to his cheeks, “What do you mean-?” Mega sighed, grinding down on the other’s crotch, drawing a light moan from him. “It’s literally so obvious, you’re basically poking my thigh now.” Skeppy looked down. 

Mega was right, how did he not notice the way the front of his jeans tightened and shamelessly poked between the other’s thighs. “Fuck.” 

Mega sighed. “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one that wants to fuck me, I mean, who could resist this pussy?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow, to which Mega rolled his eyes at and lifted the front of his jumper, putting the fabric in his mouth. His pale stomach showed, as well as the way his jeans cling to his hips, which were oddly feminine. 

Skeppy of course had noticed it before, but had just assumed he was insecure about it or something. Mega then rubbed the front of his jeans, up and down. “Did you seriously not notice?” Mega took the fabric out of his mouth and chuckled. He seemed to be delivering these news really well.

“N-no! I don’t usually look at my friend’s crotches okay?!” Skeppy’s tone changed to defensive in a flash, and Mega giggled. “Don’t worry about it.” He stated. It was silent for a few seconds before Skeppy looked the boy on top of him up and down. “...Can I-?” 

“Yeah.” Mega nodded. Whatever, it’s fine, they’re friends. It’s not like he has a crush on the boy who’s asking to touch him. 

Skeppy put his joint on the ceramic ashtray on his bedside table, then placed his hands on either side of Mega’s hips, rubbing up and down his sides and dipping his fingers under his jumper. His fingers hooked onto the waistband of the boy’s jeans and he looked up at Mega, who nodded. He unbuckled the other’s belt, undoing his fly and slowly sliding the denim off. Mega kicked off the rest of the fabric and looked away, trying to hide the blossoming blush on his cheeks.

Skeppy stared at the other’s thighs before being interrupted. Mega had grabbed the front of Skeppy’s hoodie, tugging at it. “Oh.” Skeppy sat up just a bit, his back hitting the wall. He grabbed the back of his hoodie, slipping it over his head before throwing it somewhere random. He then looked back at Mega, who’s eyes were glued to the tattoo on his torso. A few, vibrant diamonds inked across his collarbones and intricate designs of blue flowers on his chest as well as some grayscale ones on his arms.

“You like them?” Mega nodded, “Damn. I only have one.” Skeppy bit his lip. “Where?” 

Mega fiddled with his thumbs, then grabbed the front of his own underwear, tugging the fabric down a bit. By a bit, I mean just enough to show off a tattoo that was directly on top of where his womb would be. Skeppy’s eyes lingered on it for a few moments, then he smiled. “That’s cool as fuck.” Mega grinned a bit, rolling his eyes, “You’re only saying that because you wanna fuck me.” 

“That too, but it’s still really cool.” Mega shook his head, giggling. This caused Skeppy to chuckle, then take a deep breath before flipping the other over, hearing him squeak as his back hit the mattress. Skeppy grabbed the front of Mega’s underwear, sliding the garment off to reveal his pussy. 

“Holy fuck.” Skeppy muttered. “You’re...pretty.” Mega thanked him, squeezing his thighs together, he’s almost embarrassingly wet. Skeppy undid his own jeans, kicking them off and leaving him in his boxers before he went to take off Mega’s jumper.

The oversized cotton jumper slid off his body easily, leaving the boy in a black binder. Mega grabbed the bottom of it, sliding it over his head. “I don’t want to suffocate.” He mumbled before he threw it in a random direction. By the time Mega looked back at Skeppy, he was staring at his chest. “Oh my fucking god. All cis men are the exact same.” Mega sighed. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry- just-“ Skeppy poked Mega’s chest, then gently squeezed his breast. Mega’s chest wasn’t exactly big, but it’s not like it’s small either. And his skin is so smooth too! Skeppy really can’t resist playing with his tits. He continued for a solid 2 minutes, not noticing how his dick throbbed in his underwear, poking Mega...somewhere else now. 

“Hey, you might wanna watch where that thing is going.” Mega pointed at the other’s bulge, which was slowly beginning to poke at the folds of his pussy. Skeppy let go of Mega’s chest, “Oops.” He tugged his underwear down, freezing his dick from its fabric prison at last. The head leaked precum and pointed straight at his stomach. 

Skeppy looked around, “Uh, I don’t think I have-“ Mega shrugged. “I’m not going to get pregnant if that’s what you’re thinking, there’s a thing called hormone blockers.” Skeppy looked back at the boy underneath him. “Oh. Then I guess I can-?” Mega nodded. 

Skeppy spread the other’s legs, then ran two fingers over Mega’s entrance, covering them with the other’s slick and using it to coat his cock. Skeppy groaned softly, lining himself up with Mega’s cunt. “Ready?” Skeppy asked, to which Mega nodded. “Just...be gentle.” He squeaked. Skeppy nodded as he slowly slid in, letting out a gasp. 

The other was so tight, so warm and fitting so perfectly around his dick. He eventually got all the way in, giving Mega a few minutes to adjust before Mega gave him the okay to move. He slowly began thrusting, using every ounce of self control he had to not just fuck into the boy mercilessly. Mind you, Skeppy was still very much high, so he did not have as much self control as usual. That is, if you could even say he had any. 

“Ah-! you-you can go faster…” Mega whispered, covering his mouth to muffle light moans that left his mouth as he felt the other move inside him, hitting places inside him that made his knees weak. Skeppy did exactly that, speeding up his thrusts a bit and leaning down, panting into the shorter one’s shoulder. “Mmm...you feel so good, Mega-“

Mega let out a high pitched squeak as he felt Skeppy bite down on his collarbone, sucking on a part of his skin to leave a mark. Skeppy continued to leave these marks on him as he moved inside the boy, listening to his moans as if they were music. He eventually lifted his head, admiring the angry red marks that littered Mega’s neck and shoulders and were bound to bruise and turn purple in a few hours. 

“A-ah! Zak!” Mega letting out a moan of his actual name was the tipping point for him. Skeppy slid out of him, leaving just the tip of his cock inside the other before slamming back in. He lowered his head once more, locking lips with the boy underneath him as his thrusts became sloppier, more uneven. 

Mega suddenly froze, tightening around Skeppy and letting out a shaky moan as he climaxed. Not a second later, Skeppy came without warning, thrusting as deep as could inside Mega and filling him up with his warm cum. Both boys panted heavily, worn out and overly sensitive from both having just had an orgasm and the cannabis still in their systems. Skeppy used the last of his energy to flip the two over, having mega rest on his chest as he tugged a blanket over both of them. 

“Holy fuck...that was-“

“Great, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo


End file.
